


Shower (re-uploaded)

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hotdogging, Idiots, M/M, Shower Sex, kinda top will, soapy dicks, sorta bottom hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is the dog and hannibal is the bun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower (re-uploaded)

**Author's Note:**

> re-loaded because AO3 posted this fic twice and when it deleted one it deleted both/????
> 
> eliosu - "hannigram shower sex"

Will woke to running water, a comforting susurrus in the background as Winston snuffled wetly at his ear. 

“Hey, boy.” Will greeted the young dog with a groan before pushing back the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

He wiped a hand over his face, noticing that only Winston had come to wish him good morning. Hannibal must have put down the pack’s breakfast already. 

_Hannibal._

It had been a pretty tense night. The doctor came all the way out at Will’s hesitant request to check the chimney. Damaging his home, Hannibal had assured him with a disproving tone, would have been completely avoidable, had he called him over sooner. 

After the third round of Will’s home, Hannibal had nodded and held a hand to his shoulder in comfort. 

Perhaps it _had_ been just a raccoon. 

Will had spent the rest of the evening giving a grand tour of his whiskey collection. Hannibal had actually been impressed with a few of the bottles, picking them up and making odd approving noises that had pleased Will immensely. 

Of course, Will would have been a terrible host not to share with any guest, especially Dr Hannibal Lecter, connoisseur of all things fine and fancy. 

They had talked into the night about all sorts of things, sometimes about work, sometimes about nothing at all before Will offered that Hannibal might stay the night. 

It was as the words left his lips and at Hannibal’s steady look that he realized the implication of his innocent invitation. He let out a small laugh and shook his head as he assured that the sofa was Hannibal’s if he wanted it. 

His guest had nodded graciously and agreed that it would be easier if they rode together to work the next day. Will noticed Hannibal’s look did not falter as he leaned away, having slid close to his friend during their warm conversation. 

Now, Will scrubbed a hand down his face, clearing his throat and willing away his morning erection. He pulled at his boxers, hiding his half interested cock as he made for the bathroom. 

He heard humming. It was pleasant, having his home alive with more than wagging tails for once. 

Will couldn’t put his finger on the tune of course. He surmised it to be some classical piece that was far away from his own musical scope. Hannibal’s tone was clear and easy, his tempo was slow and the tune was something dreamy and wistful. 

Will knocked twice and heard Hannibal clear his throat before he spoke. 

“Hannibal? Am I alright to come in? I just need to pee.” 

Will didn’t wait for an answer; he opened the door he knew to be lockless and lifted the toilet cover. After a moment’s concentration he proceeded to pee, the running water made his expulsion pleasurable and he sighed heavily. 

“You ok?” He called over the shower spray. He’d noticed a lack of movement from behind the curtain. “Hannibal?” 

“Yes, fine, thank you.” 

“Did you feed the dogs this morning? I didn’t get the usual stampede when I woke up.” 

“Nhm.” 

Will shook himself off and tugged his boxers back up. 

“You sure you’re ok? Uh, sorry if last night was awkward, I didn’t mean to be so weird about having you stay the night.” 

Will was given no reply. 

Well, he wasn’t going to stand for rudeness in his own home. Will pulled back the shower curtain, only a little, the rings above signing as they slid across the metal bar. 

“Hannibal?” 

Will was greeted with a view of Hannibal’s back. His flank twisted awkwardly to shield himself from Will’s view. 

“Hey!” Will accused with devilishly amused lilt. “Hannibal, what the hell?” 

“Will, please-” 

“Are you jacking off in my shower?!” 

“My apologies, Will, I really- Ah!” 

Hannibal had to back up into the shower wall and the cold tiles shocked him as his warm, wet skin made contact with it. Will crowded him. He entered Hannibal’s personal space with a haughty smirk that he had to confess, looked wonderful on him. 

“Doctor, this is most inappropriate of you.” He teased as he pulled off his night shirt and felt his boxers become soaked. 

“I agree. I apologise. Will, it would be best-” 

“This is my house, Hannibal. I’ll tell you what’s best and what’s best right now is that we deal with this situation in a way that can benefit us both.” 

Will gave Hannibal’s body a look up and down. Will hadn’t thought he’d be hairy. He knew by his skin tone that he’d be dark but Hannibal had hair all over. It spread up from the root of his cock in a line over his soft looking middle and up over his chest. Gorgeous, especially now that he was wet and flushed. 

“So you weren’t freaked out last night, you were excited.” Will chuckled accusingly. He reached down and gave his own cock a squeeze through his wet underwear. “Are you hot for me, Doctor Lecter?” 

Hannibal wiped the water from his eyes and pushed his hair back out of his face. 

“I don’t think you’re well, Will.” 

Will didn’t care, he pressed forward, sliding his hands along Hannibal’s skin, over his chest to take hold of both his shoulders and press his lips to his neck. 

“Will.” Hannibal gasped. “You need to stop, think clearly about,” another gasp, “about what you’re doing.” 

“Hnn, you taste good, Hannibal.” 

The man groaned at hearing his name on Will’s lips and then at the teeth he felt pressed into his skin. 

“Will!” He warned. 

“I’ll be careful.” He placed a kiss just under Hannibal’s jaw. “No marks, I promise.” 

The playful look in Will’s eye was not trustworthy but Hannibal found he didn’t care when he felt Will start to suck and lap at his collarbone. Plush lips and a hot wet tongue cut right though his reasoning. 

“Nnnm.” 

“Yeah, that’s nice, huh?” Will cooed as he cupped Hannibal’s ass. “You don’t need to be so proper. Let me show you what’s best.” 

Hannibal gave in, then. Will’s kisses were too sweet to deny and when one strayed up onto his lips, he moaned and submitted to it. 

Will’s mouth moved with his own like hot molasses. His tongue was lithe and encouraging, guiding their kiss into an amicable place. Will found Hannibal’s mouth irresistible once they started, he explored the push of his lips, the cut of his teeth and the play of his tongue before guiding it into his own mouth and sucking indecently. 

This move, Will discovered, Hannibal liked a lot. Their bodies pressed close, making contact all over as Will sucked and groaned, moving his hips gently against Hannibal’s when he felt the man’s erection jump and throb against him. 

“Ooh.” Will grinned as he enjoyed the hot spray of water at his back. “Can I make you cum like that?” 

Hannibal looked ready for anything Will wanted to give him. Their bodies moved together, rubbing and stroking. Will’s sopping boxers quickly became too uncomfortable and he pulled them down, he sighed as he left them in the bath tub. 

“I woke up horny. Wish you had told me you were interested last night.” 

“I don’t think _interested_ is the word I’d use.” Hannibal replied. “You are looking for something to distract you.” 

“Mmh.” Will hummed; he stroked his hands up over Hannibal’s chest. 

“You are feeling unstable, adrift. You want confirmation that this is real.” 

“You feel so real.” Will whispered. He leaned in to suck at one of Hannibal’s nipples. 

“Hn, you are reaching, this is simply,” he sighed, “a clutch for balance.” 

“Turn around.” Will moved Hannibal as he went, pushing him up against the tiles and grabbing his hair, forcing him to turn and rewarding him with more sucking kisses to his neck. 

“Will.” 

“Don’t move.” Will took the soap from the dish in the corner and lathered up his hands. He placed it back down, turned off the shower and breathed into Hannibal’s ear. “I’m so ready for this.” 

Hannibal shivered as Will’s slippery, soapy hands stroked down his back and between his ass cheeks. He held back an undignified whimper as the sensation grew intense and pleasurable. Will’s fingers were wonderful, stroking lightly over his hole before moving forward to coat his balls in suds and bubbles. 

“Hannibal. You ok?” 

“Yes. More.” 

Will nipped and licked the shell of Hannibal’s ear as he moved his hand around to stroke his cock. Will was pleased with the size. Hannibal was more than a good handful. Maybe he’d suck him off later, on their way to work. 

His own dick ached, it hung hard and heavy. He pushed Hannibal tighter up to the wall and guided his cock to run up the crack of Hannibal’s ass. 

“Oh.” Was Hannibal’s soft syllable of surprise. “Will, yes.” 

“Nngh, you’re gorgeous.” Will groaned as he held onto Hannibal, he pushed up on his ass as he worked his hips. “You’re so soft and you’re ass is fucking amazing.” 

Hannibal let out a huff of amusement. Before long he found himself panting along with Will, rubbing his own dick in time with Will’s rutting. 

They slowed a little and Will savoured the way Hannibal’s breath hitched when the head of his cock caught gently on his hole. 

“You want it?” He asked, halting his hips and pushing up. He teased and threatened to give Hannibal what he clearly wanted. 

Hannibal’s reply was a hard swallow and a shudder that ran down his spine. 

“Squeeze your legs together.” It was a command. 

Will breathed hot against his neck as he adjusted, guiding his cock to run under Hannibal’s balls and along his perineum. The close heat was so sinfully good that it made Will’s eyes flutter. 

“I’m close.” Hannibal alerted, shifting his hips to work with Will’s as they sought their joined release. 

“Ah, yeah, cum Hannibal, Jesus, cum for me.” He worked his hand around and took over pumping the other man’s cock. 

“Ah, Will!” Hannibal’s hand went back, he grabbed at Will’s hair as he looked over his shoulder and watched as he fisted Hannibal’s cock. “Will!” 

“Do you wish I was inside you?” Will whispered darkly, right into Hannibal’s ear. 

“Augh!” Hannibal moaned loudly, his mouth hanging open, his face damp and red. 

“Wish I was fucking your ass?” 

Hannibal came wonderfully, spurts of release dripped from his cock to coat Will’s fingers and the edge of the tub. 

His body tensed and released in waves, Will moved with him for a moment, letting the arousal he felt from watching Hannibal’s orgasm pool in his gut before he pushed him forward to rest against the tiled wall. 

“Hhnn.” Will groaned and thrust a few more times before pulling out of the space between his thighs. “This ass!” 

Will gave Hannibal’s behind a few playful smacks before gripping it with one hand and aiming his cock at his hole. He stroked himself quickly for a moment before he came. Will’s cum covered Hannibal ass, his hole and even the tops of his thighs. 

“Christ.” Will groaned, holding onto Hannibal, who seemed to be coming back to himself. 

“That was… interesting.” Hannibal murmured. 

“Ha, yeah.” Will smirked lazily before reaching over and turning the shower back on. 

The dogs were scratched at the bathroom door; they wanted to be let out after their breakfast. 

Maybe they could help Will track that damn noisy raccoon. 


End file.
